


Ferries Wheel

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: De-aged Tim.





	Ferries Wheel

“Okay, I know I don't check in all the time but I'm pretty that Baby bird wasn’t a baby,” Jason said as he set his helmet down on the counter. “How long till it wears off?” 

“He’s five,” Bruce said as he handed Tim, who now looked like the smallest five years old in the world, a peeled apple. “And they said it would wear off in a few weeks,” 

Taking the apple Tim took a few small bites looking at Bruce like he was trying to figure something out. 

“So, you gonna babysit him for a few weeks?” 

“No, Jason, I thought I’d leave him in his room and hope for the best,” Bruce said as he picked up his coffee cup taking a drink. “Did you need something?” 

“I need to borrow the bat computer for a bit,” Jason walked by trying to pat the kid on the head but Tim turned away from him hiding in Bruce’s shoulder. “What the fu-”

“Jason,” Bruce warned. “He doesn't know you, remember?” 

“How come he knows you?” 

“They used to come to all the Wayne parties. Tim wandered around a lot,” Bruce patted the little boy’s back. “He’s a little shy,” 

Rolling his eyes Jason left the room. 

\--

Hours later when Jason had decided that starving to death wasn’t a good idea, he wandered back up to get something to eat. When he entered the ktichen he saw Alfred preparing two separate meals. 

“Someone, sick?” 

“Master Timothy requires a high-calorie diet,” Alfred said. “Under his clothing, I’m afraid he’s underweight.” 

“Where is he anyway?” Picking up a pear Jason leaned against the counter. “Dick steal him away already?” 

“I doubt that. Master Timothy has refused to let go of Master Bruce,” 

“Clingy isn’t he?” 

“He always did enjoy being with Master Bruce when he was a child,” Alfred said. “Considering how many times the Drakes forgot him at the charity balls,” 

“Wow, they just left their kid?” That was something Jason didn’t know. “Where is Bruce and Tiny Tim?”

“I believe outside on the Ferries Wheel.” 

“I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong, what?”

“Ferries Wheel.” Alfred looked over. “It seems that Master Tim liked the one in the book so Master Bruce bought him a mini one.” 

“How the hell did he get a ferries wheel in the backyard in a few hours?” Jason when to look out the window and saw Bruce standing here Holding Tim as workers finished setting up the little kiddie ride and Bruce clearly cutting a heavy check. “Wow.” 

“If you want to go outside and join them you’re more than welcome,” Alfred said before smiling. 

“I know it’s been a while Bruce had a kid, but really?” Jason took a moment before going to the door. “I gotta see where this leads,” 

“Just try to talk Master Bruce out of ordering the ponies parade,” 

“Okay- wait, what?!” 

“Hey, guys,” Dick walked into the room looking confused. “Why is there a bunch of people at the door saying their here to set up a mini carnival for Bruce Wayne’s five-year-old???”


End file.
